


Once Upon A Dream

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: WaW Requests and Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Avoiding tagging the rest to avoid spoilers, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lazy Sex, Nap sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin





	Once Upon A Dream

It had been a slow Sunday. No chores needing to get caught up on, since they’d been done during the week before, and no plans to get to. It was the perfect opportunity to have a nap. That’s where Sans found himself, spooning his girlfriend– …wife…his wife – on his bed, freshly changed sheets soft against her even softer skin. That was something he needed to do, he realized. He needed to tell her just what a bond meant to monsters, what it meant for them and their relationship. Shit, he’d have to talk to Toriel about having a ceremony, and they’d have to invite people, and then the planning for the week afterward, and– **  
**

The woman in his arms shifted slightly and he glanced down to see her cheeks flushed a pale shade of red, the numerous freckles across her cheeks trying to hide in the crimson shade. Her lashes were softly caressing her cheekbones, her pink lips parted ever so slightly as she drew in soft breath, and stars, he didn’t care if the ceremony never happened, because he was hers, and she was his.

Sans gently pulled his arms from around her and sat up slightly, propping himself up on his elbow, just to watch her a little longer. When it became too much to bear, he leaned down and gently, so gently, nuzzled his teeth against her bare shoulder, then her cheekbone, then the tip of her nose. When he finally landed on her lips, she was stirring from her sleep, a small confused but contented sound escaping her throat as she leaned up into the affectionate gesture.

“Mmmm…Sans?” she breathed out, giving a small moan as she arched her back to lean up against his chest. He could feel her soul reaching for his, and he felt his own flutter in response.

“Hey babycakes. Sorry t’ wake ya,” he murmured, voice thick with sleep still as he continued his gentle assault of nuzzles and pseudo kisses across her skin. “Ya jus’ looked so cute…” The soft yelp and giggle he got for nipping gently at her soft cheek filled his soul with warmth.

She rolled over enough that she was facing him proper and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck vertebrae, scratching her fingernails gently across the bone that made up the back of his skull. The soft rumbling noise that left his chest got him another giggle, and he couldn’t help but chuckle, too, at how happy such a small thing seemed to make her.

“I’m glad you woke me up.” The gentle scritches continued even as her other hand moved a bit lower, twining between the spaces between his vertebrae and pulling a low groan from his non-existent throat.

“Yea..?”

“Mmmmmhm,” she hummed, arching her back and leaning up to press a kiss– a real kiss– to his teeth, brief but sweet, before pulling away with a smile. “I’m always happy to wake up next to you.” His soul soared, and he moved the hand bracing himself over her to wrap around her waist, hand digging into the meat of her hip. His teeth parted and, as if she knew exactly what she wanted, so did her lips, and their tongues met intimately and purposefully. She suckled on his tongue and he groaned, voice canting lower as he looked over her face.

“Stars, babe, me too.” And it was the truth. Every day he woke up with her weight settled next to him and her hair tangled through his phalanges, he felt grounded in reality. They pulled apart for her to breathe and he couldn’t resist the urge to pepper her face in small nuzzles and nips of his teeth. “You’re my galaxy, my goddess…” He normally would have felt some slight embarrassment from saying such things so openly but…not this time. For whatever reason, he felt the need to lavish her in every possible affection his soul could manage.

Her cheeks lit up a glorious shade of pink that only served to attract him even further, and he leaned in to nuzzle against the blush lovingly.

“Someone’s affectionate today,” she murmured, hooking one of her legs over his hip and pressing herself closer. He could feel the heat emanating from her core, sending a shiver through his bones. “Did you have a good dream or something..?” Curiosity colored her tone, and he briefly wondered if that was what it was. Was it just a dream that made him feel this way…?

“If it is a dream,” he said, voice rough with emotion, “then stars, don’t let me wake up.”

They kissed like it was the first time all over again, leaving the both of them feeling breathless even though he had no need for breath. Her body trembled as his hands explored every inch of her, taking their sweet time. Neither one of them seemed to be in much of a rush, and it was only after teasing her nipples with the tip of his tongue that she began to get more vocal for more.

Her thighs hugged his skull and she sang his name as he lavished her, tongue circling her clit and slipping within her slick folds, and it wasn’t long before she was riding his face, all the while he gave her loving words and compliments and sweet nothings to fuel her.

When she finally came down from her high, she leaned forward and gripped his skull, licking her own slick off of his teeth and pulling a rumbling growl from within his chest. He summoned a cock to the best of his ability, and he could tell from the way her eyes widened and her thighs pressed together that she was pleasantly surprised. A decent length and healthy girth, she wasted no time in reaching out to stroke her fingertips over him.

He lifted her, blue magic electrifying her skin as he changed their positions until they were each face to face with the others’ sex. She dragged her tongue along the underside and pressed a kiss to the already leaking tip before sinking her lips down onto him fully. He fought to keep his hips still as he dragged his tongue along her slit, teeth nuzzling ever so gently against her sensitive clit, making her cry out around his dick.

Then they were lying on their sides, with him spooning behind her, one of her legs lifted high as he entered her. The hug along his cock was deliciously tight, and it didn’t take very long at all before his hips were spasming against her. He fumbled with his hand to find her clit, circling it roughly until she came undone around him. She cried out his name and arched her back, riding out her orgasm as he gave a few more thrusts of his hips before he came, filling her with his magic.

She began to roll over, and he opened his arms to her as she moved to lay on his chest.

Her soul slipped out of its own accord, and he took a moment to marvel its beauty before noticing a small transparent white spot, like a bubble, just on the outer crest of her heart-shaped soul. Deep inside the bubble was a white spot, just big enough to barely see. He felt her moving and saw her reaching out for it, but, as always, her hand phased right through

“What is it…?”

He felt the throat he didn’t have thicken with tears and he smiled, reaching out to cup the souls with one hand, thumb rubbing across the surface gently.

“Lena, I… I wanna get married.” A small sound of confusion left her, but he pressed onward. “I know things haven’t gone the way anybody planned, but I want this. I wanna get married and have a kid, or, shit, as many as you want! I wanna call you mine for as long as our souls persist. I-I wanna–”

A gentle hand on his cheekbone cut him off and he startled, slowly turning to look down at the human in his arms with tears in her eyes. ‘Shit, she’s not ready for all this at once. She’s gonna be upset, she… she’ll–’

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his teeth, lingering, and he slowly felt himself relax, bit by bit.

“I told you,” she murmured, the tears gathering in her lashes falling down her cheeks and leaving tracks across her freckles. “I’m yours, for as long as you’ll have me.”

Oh, the feeling of elation he felt in his soul. The smile spreading across his face was so wide it hurt, but he couldn’t stop it. He leaned down to hide his face in her hair and sniffled, laughing as he nuzzled into the auburn strands.

“I love you, Lena.”

“I love you, too, Sans.”

“Sans…”

“…Sans…”

“…-ans?”

* * *

“SANS?”

He startled awake, aware of just how cold his bed felt and the fact that his brother was standing over him, looking concerned.

“YOU WERE MAKING QUITE A RUCKUS IN YOUR SLEEP AGAIN…DID YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIGHTMARE?”

So the reality came crashing down on him again.

It had been a dream.

“…Nah, bro. It was a…a great dream.” He raised an arm to wipe at the tears making tracks down his cheekbones, his smile sad.

“I wish I was still havin’ it.”


End file.
